


Seeing Without The Eyes For It

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What even is this????<br/>Oh, and I guess it's also my hundredth work?? Woo hoo *sets off firework*</p></blockquote>





	Seeing Without The Eyes For It

The words claw their way up his throat and force themselves out of his mouth, leaving a bitterness behind. “Do you still love me?”

Josh seems almost startled. “When would I have stopped?”

“Oh. Wait. Now is not the time for that question. Sorry.” Tyler sinks back into himself. 

“Oh.” Josh says. He looks uncomfortable. “What makes you doubt that I love you?”

“I… Don't know.” Tyler squints, looking at something no one can see but him. “I think I ask you that for real in a year or two. Maybe? Kind of fuzzy on when and the circumstances of how.”

Josh nods like this is a normal occurrence, which it is. “Okay.”

Tyler sighs. “I hate this. The way I'm…” He gestures to his eyes.

“I know.” Josh says, and he hugs Tyler gently.

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this????  
> Oh, and I guess it's also my hundredth work?? Woo hoo *sets off firework*


End file.
